


A Slytherin Approach To Love

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bottom-Snape, Romance, Virgin-Severus, community: harrypotter_tradeoff 2005, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides the only way to win over the man he loves is by reverting to his Slytherin-esque abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slytherin Approach To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [origami_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=origami_kitten).



**Title**: A Slytherin Approach To Love

**Author**: Sev1970/MK Malfoy

**Date Written**: May 28, 2005

**Summary**: Draco decides the only way to win over the man he loves is by reverting to his Slytherinesque abilities. Written for the hp_tradeoff (LJ community) for origami_kitten

**Pairing**: Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy

**Warnings**: Cross Dressing and a big pile of fluff! Draco is perhaps a bit OC, but I couldn't help it. It is a bit primitive as well, but I did write it almost five years ago!

**Word Count**: 5,200

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this; that would be JK Rowling, BloomsburyBooks, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**Notes**: Thanks to Magdelena for the awesome beta job!

~*~

**A Slytherin Approach To Love**

"Headmaster, this is not a good time."

"Be that as it may, Severus, this is a very important meeting, and this was the only day and time Miss Lloyd could meet with you, so unless you have suddenly decided to forego this new project, I suggest you put on a smile and greet our guest warmly, and, you might want to clean up a bit, my boy. We do want to impress this young lady; after all, she is coming to London just to see you."

Severus glared and muttered a few words under his breath about temperamental old headmasters, then smirked. "Daft Americans; I have a feeling she will only be wasting my time."

The Headmaster laughed, then shook his head. "If you thought she would be wasting your time, you would never have agreed to this meeting, and you know that, Severus."

Severus shot Albus a glare. "Well, get out then so I can get to my meeting. We wouldn't want me to keep Miss Lloyd waiting, now, would we? said a sneering Severus."

After Albus left, Severus reached into his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black trousers and a white starched button down to wear. He felt extremely uncomfortable without his robes, but there was nothing to be done for it. He could have scheduled the meeting to be held at Hogwarts or in Hogsmeade, but he'd known it would be easier for Miss Lloyd to meet in London, and it was imperative that he make this foreigner feel at ease (as sickening a thought as that was), therefore he would forego comfort.

Half an hour later he was showered, shaved and dressed, and after one final look in the mirror, to which he sighed, he Flooed to The Leaky Cauldron.

Severus Snape knew he was less than pleasing to the eye. It wasn't his fault that no one had taught him how to groom himself as a child, and this is how he justified his less than appealing looks. However, that omission during his youth was no excuse for him now, and he knew it. He was a forty-six year old man who would rather forego washing his hair and taking proper care of himself. Just why it was he lived like this he wasn't quite sure, but he surmised that he didn't think washing his hair or grooming himself would do that much for his looks, so why try?

Minerva had taken him under her tutelage when he was a student at Hogwarts, but Severus had resisted any changes. After a while, Minerva gave up on him, just as everyone else had and continued to do to this day.

Lily Potter had also tried in her own sweet way to help Severus, but Severus had been cruel and merciless to the Gryffindor, and, on more than a few occasions, he had reduced her to tears.

It wasn't that Severus meant to treat people so cruelly—it was just difficult and not in his nature for him to be nice to anyone. Being raised in an Orphanage for the first eleven years of his life had hardened him, and as of yet, no one had managed to break through and know the true Severus Snape. He knew there was a nice and polite person longing to be released from his body, but he lacked the knowledge of how to release what had never been opened in the first place.

Stepping into the misty evening air, Severus took a deep breath and sighed once again. He hated entering Muggle London—it was dirty and full of inane ignoramuses, or so he thought. He had little time for stupid people, and for some unfathomable reason, Severus had always thought Muggles to be stupid.

Hermione Granger had altered his perceptions somewhat, but not enough to change his view of the Muggle population in general. This, he knew, had more to do with the fact that he had been raised by incompetent Muggles, and less to do with the fact that when he was a Death Eater, Voldemort had drilled it into his head that Muggles were useless and good for nothing.

Reaching into his pocket, Severus felt the Muggle money and silently cursed. He hated being in these situations, and cursed himself for getting involved in this.

_Miss Lloyd better be worth it._

Hailing a taxi, Severus scowled at the driver and gave him the address where he wanted to be taken, then sat back and mumbled something about being safer riding on a broom with Harry Potter than in this taxi. Severus smirked at the man, who was giving him a go to hell look, and then raised a brow, which seemed to take the man's attention off him. When the taxi stopped, Severus handed the man some money and told him to keep the change. The man gave him an odd look, but shrugged his shoulders and took off before Severus could say anything.

Severus neared the entrance and walked in, trying to be calm and collected. He heard someone say 'over here', and braced himself. He plastered on his best fake smile and approached the younger woman, who looked to be in her early twenties.

"Miss Lloyd, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, Professor Snape."

Severus wanted to crawl into a hole, but unfortunately, there was no hole to crawl into. Had he told anyone recently how uncomfortable he was in social situations, especially around pretty women and men? "I took the liberty of making us reservations at a local Italian restaurant," _or Albus did,_ Severus thought to himself. "I do hope you are hungry." Just his luck, the woman had probably already eaten.

"Oh, yes, I am quite famished. They did feed us well on the plane, but nothing can beat good Italian food, can it?" The woman said, smiling coyly.

"I would have to say that Italian food would win out over airplane food any day, Miss Lloyd." Severus had to quell the urge to smirk. He knew no more about what airplane food tasted like then this young woman knew what a Quaffle was.

The two walked in silence to the restaurant. Fortunately, Severus remembered to open the door when they arrived, and somehow he even managed to remember to pull out the young woman's chair before sitting down himself. She smiled at him and seemed to almost be flirting, which was unnerving, to say the least. He felt as though he were out with a girl or a guy for a night of dinner and a movie, and maybe more, and that made him almost blush, because, really, who would ever want to do more with him? Who would want to do anything with him?

As sad as it was, he had never been out with someone who liked him, or with someone who he liked before. There had been a couple of Slytherin girls who had shown a slight interest in him, but in the end, it was only his Potions expertise that the girls had been interested in.

When he'd become a Death Eater, there were women practically throwing themselves at Severus, but they all had husbands who were just waiting to beat the living crap out of him … well most of them. There had been a few of the husbands who had tried seducing him.

As tempting as these offers had been, Severus was not about to break up a family, no matter how much he longed to know what it was like to make love to someone. He might have been raised without love, or without the proper nurturing to allow him to react well in certain situations, but he did have a conscience, and it would not allow him to sleep with anyone who was married, which just happened to be everyone he was surrounded by.

He had often wondered why he was the only single person amongst the Death Eaters, and shivered now thinking back on that time. If not for certain events, the reasoning for his being there would have been made perfectly clear.

Looking at his dinner guest, he smiled. "Perhaps we should order, then we can discuss our business as we eat."

"That sounds lovely, Professor Snape."

Severus suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the flirting. Miss Lloyd was smiling at him; not seductively, but in a way that made Severus shiver. No woman had ever looked at him that way before. There was something oddly unsettling in those eyes he was staring into, and he found himself suddenly quite warm.

The two ordered and shared small talk until their dinner arrived, and then began eating. Severus kept stealing glances at the younger woman, who seemed to be enjoying her meal. She looked a bit nervous, yet there seemed to be a confidence about her that intrigued Severus. She occasionally glanced his way and smiled brightly, lighting up her entire face, and his as well.

"Now Professor Snape, how is it that you have remained single all these years? I find it very hard to believe that there is not a young woman out there who has won your heart."

Severus jerked his head up and glared at the smiling woman who was looking at him a bit too intently for his comfort. "Pardon me? Are we here to discuss my love life, or are we here to discuss this new school you intend on opening in London?"

"Oh, I am so sorry, Professor Snape. I truly meant no disrespect; you must believe me. Now I've gone and made a right mess of things."

_That you have, Miss Lloyd._ "My personal life is not up for discussion, Miss Lloyd. I am here for one reason, and one reason only. Now I would appreciate it very much if we could continue without the small 'chit chat' as you Americans call it."

"Pity," the woman said, giving the Potions master a sad look.

Something was out of place, but Severus could not pinpoint what it was. He looked closer at the woman sitting across from him and seemed to study her for a few minutes before audibly emitting a small growl. He then stood up with a murderous look on his face, threw some money on the table, and left without saying a word. He stormed out of the restaurant and was about to get a taxi, but was stopped by the young woman. He practically shoved her away from him. "Let go of me this instant, Mr Malfoy." Severus bored his eyes into those of the younger woman, who was not a woman, and sneered. "Game over."

"But how … how did you know?" said a woman's voice.

Severus had to physically restrain himself from slapping the young man—the only thing stopping him—appearance and voice. It was quite disconcerting to hear Draco Malfoy speaking in a woman's voice. "Oh give me some credit, Mr Malfoy. What woman in her right mind would ever look at me as if they truly were interested in me? I should have known this entire situation was a bad idea. So what did you think? Did you think you could sweet talk me into helping you establish this school? Merlin, you could have just asked. I was your Head of House for Merlin's sake; if you needed assistance, all you had to do was ask."

"It is not as simple as that; I wish it were," said Draco in a quiet voice. "We need to talk, but not here. Come back to my flat with me and I'll explain everything, I promise."

"As if a Malfoy's promise means anything."

"I'm not my father."

"I never said you were, Draco. Very well. This night is just getting better and better, isn't it? I can hardly wait to find out what possessed you to become Miss Lloyd. You better have a damned good explanation for dragging me all the way to London."

The two did not speak again until Draco unlocked the door to his flat. "I know it is not much, but it is home."

"My how the mighty have fallen," sneered Severus as he entered the small flat. "I see your tastes do not reflect those of your father's."

"Sod off, Snape. Look, I don't want anything that was my father's, including his money. I chose to move into the Muggle world, and I am quite happy with my decision. It is not like there was anything for me there, anyway. If you are so high and mighty and don't want to be here, just leave then."

Severus let a small smile escape. "Tell me, Mr Malfoy, why me? Your father had other friends who were not stripped of their finances. Any one of them would have been more than happy to finance your school." Severus noticed Draco averting his gaze and noticed the blush that had suddenly appeared on his face. Comprehension slowly began to creep in and Severus was at a momentary loss for what he should say next. He was not sure if he should be furious or intrigued, and he was quickly realizing that both emotions were quite prevalent at the moment. He closed his eyes and then slowly opened them. "There is no school, is there?" Draco said nothing. "Is there?"

"No, there is no school," said Draco, quite matter-of-factly.

"Why then?"

"You really are quite daft, aren't you? Any pea brain with half a mind would know why."

Severus decided to ignore that last statement. He was not willing to be sent to Azkaban for murdering the likes of Lucius Malfoy's son, as lovely as the thought might be. Instead, he found the sofa and sat down. "Damn you, Draco. Did you honestly think this would work? Did you think you could flit your pretty eyelashes at me and somehow make me fall for you? You don't know me at all, do you?"

"I knew it would take time, but I was prepared to take as long as was needed."

Severus stood and threw his hands up. "So let me get this straight. You would have me fall in love with a woman, someone who was not real? Then what, Draco? Were you going to spring the truth on me and expect that I would say it was okay? Did you think I would fall into your arms then? Well?" said a furious Snape.

"How did you know it was me? And don't say that rubbish about me looking at you. What gave me away?"

Severus wouldn't say. "Ah, changing the subject; how Malfoy of you. How I knew is not important. Now, if you would please be so kind as to change back into the true Draco Malfoy, I would appreciate it. I was actually beginning to enjoy Miss Lloyd, but you have ruined her for me."

"I'm sorry, Severus." Draco walked out and reentered a few minutes later as himself, and looked as though he had lost his best friend.

"Sit." Severus cursed himself again for getting himself into this situation. "Now, I want an answer to my earlier question, Draco. What were you thinking?"

"It really doesn't matter, does it?"

"Don't get cheeky with me, child, I asked, didn't I?" Severus thought if he pressed any further, he would soon have his former student in tears … a thought which was oddly satisfying to him. "I have always known you came from a long line of arrogant people, but I thought you had a bit more class than your father, and certainly more class than me. This is not something even I would have done—play on someone else's emotions in such a way. And I thought I lacked etiquette and manners," Severus grumbled.

"Shut up, Severus, just shut up. You've made it perfectly clear that I buggered up; do you have to rub it in? And I am not a child."

"You sure as hell could have fooled me with your display tonight." Draco was on the verge of tears—probably not but he did seem to be sulking, which did not suit a Malfoy at all. Suddenly, Severus felt himself deflate. He was not so amused any more, and neither was he willing to push Draco. He wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, had obviously meant a lot to Draco, for some unfathomable reason that Severus wished to understand. "Just tell me what this is all about."

"You really don't have a clue, do you?"

Severus held his tongue …f or a second. "If I did, would I be asking? You forget Mr Malfoy that you are speaking to one Severus Snape, who is clueless when it comes to anything having to do with human relations. Your father made that fact abundantly clear to me every opportunity he had. I am surprised you do not share his opinion."

"As I said earlier, I AM NOT MY FATHER, and don't be so hard on yourself," shouted Draco.

Now Severus was curious; he studied the man in front of him. This was not the Draco Malfoy he was accustomed to, but it was a nice change. The arrogant Slytherin who had made Severus sick to his stomach years earlier, seemed to have vanished, but Severus wondered if he would suddenly reappear. "I only speak the truth," said Severus, matter-of-factly.

"I could help you."

Severus had to bite back the retort he would usually give. "Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

Severus glared at Draco and sighed deeply. "Yes, there does, and I do not have all night."

"Okay, then, here it is. For the last seven years, I have tried to make a life for myself. You know that I was engaged to Pansy, right?"

"I do."

"Yes, well, I never loved her, and when it came down to it, I couldn't do it. She married Blaise and they are expecting their first child. I've looked and looked, Severus, but there is no one who I want that I am going to find ... not around here anyway."

"Go on," Severus said, breathing a bit more deeply.

"It's you, Severus. Can't you see it? Couldn't you tell? Did you not see me staring at you in lessons? I tried to erase you from my mind. I didn't want to like you. But it didn't work. Don't you get it? I want you, Severus, and think I am in love with you," finished a defeated sounding Draco.

Severus was screaming inwardly. This was not happening. No one could be in love with him, certainly not someone who could have anyone he wanted. Severus knew what he looked like, and he knew what others thought of him. "Surely, you cannot be serious. What would you want with someone like me?"

"I want everything with you. I don't want someone who acts like someone he isn't. I grew up with parents who kept up appearances for the sake of keeping our name in high standing. I don't want to keep up appearances, Severus, I just want to love you, is that so wrong? Believe me, I've tried to not love you. Hell, I have tried women and men, some real lookers, but they weren't you. Only you can make me feel like I am feeling now."

_Good Merlin. The child's gone and lost his mind._ "Thanks … I think. Merlin, Draco, why now? Bloody hell, I could be your father."

"But you're not."

"So what was your plan?" asked a now somewhat calm Severus.

"What do you mean?" Draco replied.

"What was Miss Lloyd's role in all of this?"

"Oh, yeah…her. I just wanted to make you feel special, Severus. I wasn't even sure if you liked blokes or girls, but I knew that you would react kindly to anyone paying you such close attention."

"You know me well. I should walk out the door right now and never speak to you again for your arrogance. I cannot believe that you would play with my emotions like that."

"I'm sorry, Severus. What do you want me to do? I'll do anything; just give me a chance, please."

"I don't know the first thing about being in a relationship."

"I'll teach you, and it's not like I know either. I've messed around, but I have never been in any serious relationships. We can learn together, Severus."

Severus looked warily at Draco. It would be better for everyone if he simply left Draco's flat and never looked back, and if it were only him that this would affect, he would already be out the door, but Draco seemed to be telling the truth, and Severus knew that if Draco was serious, then perhaps this was not so wrong.

He did not want to hurt Draco, but neither did he want to be hurt. Severus almost laughed out loud. He had spent his entire life hurting himself by not allowing others in to help him. Now Draco was offering to help him as well as love him, and if Severus said no, then he might as well say no to life. Draco was giving him a chance at love and happiness, and those were two things Severus wanted more than anything. If he could only Draco, and himself …

"You'll be sorry you took me on." Severus watched as the realization of his words reached Draco, and could not help the smile that appeared.

"Never. I'm going to prove to you that there is a caring person underneath that mask you wear. I have seen it; I just wish you were more confident in yourself and didn't hide behind your insecurities," said Draco as he grinned.

"It helps to hide your emotions when you don't grow up with anything stable, Draco. It doesn't do to become emotionally attached to someone and then have them ripped from your life without any notice; it is easier not to care."

"I think I understand. Father talked about you often in derogatory terms, and I would get so upset at the mean things he said. He just didn't understand you."

"And you did?" chuckled Severus.

"Yes, I did. My childhood really wasn't so different from yours; my parents just had money to cover up my loneliness, and drilled me on how to be a proper Malfoy."

"I guess Lucius and Narcissa did do that one thing quite well."

"A compliment from Severus Snape?"

"Watch out brat; it may be the last you hear." Severus couldn't help but smile at the abashed look on Draco's face. "So, what happens now … if I agree to this?"

"Well, what do you want to happen?"

Severus's face fell. He just could not believe there was any way this could have a positive outcome. "Before we go any further, Draco, I need to know that your feelings for me are genuine."

"Severus, I don't want to scare you, but I think I love you. I have never been more serious in my life. My feelings for you are most assuredly genuine."

Severus had managed to keep his emotions in check, but realized he was about to lose the battle. "If you are lying to me, Draco Malfoy, you know what I'll do."

"I swear to you. I would never lie to you about this."

Severus closed his eyes. _Can this really be happening?_ Opening his eyes, he seemed to have a new resolve. "You should know from the beginning that I have absolutely no experience when it comes to sexual relations, none whatsoever."

"So, I'll teach you. We'll learn together. As I said earlier, I am not that experienced."

"I would very much like to make love to you, Draco. That is the one thing I have always longed to do with someone whom I loved, but I never thought I would get the chance."

"Well, now you have me, and we can make love as often as you want, Severus."

~*~

Severus looked up as Draco walked into the bedroom from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, and another in his hand drying his hair. Severus was resting on the bed, still not quite believing this was happening. He had only been in the bed for possibly a minute, maybe two, after taking a long shower with Draco, who had washed his hair and then introduced him to the art of oral sex, which he had enjoyed entirely too much, and couldn't wait to reciprocate.

He never took his eyes off his soon to be lover as the man walked around the room, and thought back to only moments earlier when Draco had taken him whole in his mouth. Severus had not been able to remain standing and had slid down the wall, sure he would explode then and there. Draco had not missed a beat, and resumed his sucking and licking as soon as Severus had settled against the wall, legs wide open. It had only taken a few more strokes before Severus shot his seed down Draco's throat, and when the sated Severus opened his eyes, he'd witnessed the loveliest sight he had ever laid eyes upon. Draco was still lying on the floor of the shower, staring at him, breathing heavily, and smiling … at him.

No one had ever smiled at Severus like that before.

Severus was interrupted from his musings when Draco crawled up on the bed and motioned him to lie back, which he did. Unfastening his towel, it fell to the bed, leaving a naked and aroused Draco straddling Severus, but not quite sitting down … yet.

"Can I help you get rid of that?" Severus asked excitedly.

"No, not now. We can do that later. Right now I want to show you how two people, who love each other, make love."

Severus opened his mouth to object, then decided against it, and instead nodded.

"This is what you want, right?"

"Yes." Severus couldn't speak any more words if he wanted to. The lump in his throat was getting larger with every passing second.

"Okay. First we'll just kiss for a while, and get to know each other's bodies, and then when you are ready, after I have stretched you properly, then I'll give you what you want, and what I want. I have waited for this for so long, Severus."

All Severus could do was nod, but he was getting nervous.

"It's okay, Severus. You're with me, now. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Severus nodded as he felt lips pressing against his shoulders, nipples and chest, and then he smiled into Draco's mouth as it covered his. At first Severus allowed Draco to explore his mouth alone, but soon enough his tongue was becoming one with Draco's, and then he moved his tongue into the warm mouth of his young lover and moaned as both tongues danced with each other. Severus felt as Draco's hands worked their way down his body, then heard as Draco spoke a few words. Severus then felt as one of Draco's fingers, slick with some form of lubrication, slowly entered him. He gasped into the kiss he was still receiving, but the slight pain ebbed quickly.

Draco broke the kiss. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Draco engaged him in another kiss and then added another finger, which did hurt much more than earlier. Severus bucked off the bed, and Draco withdrew the finger. "It won't hurt for long, but we can wait and do this later if you want."

"No, please, Draco. I want this. I promise."

Draco began kissing him again as he once again pressed two fingers into Severus. This time, Severus moaned, but soon the pain turned into pleasure. A third finger was introduced, and it was most uncomfortable, but Severus knew that Draco's penis was even bigger than the three fingers currently preparing him, so he willed himself to relax and calm down. He wanted this … he knew the pain would give way to intense pleasure; at least that is what he had heard from others.

Her certainly hoped he hadn't been lied to.

Some time later, Draco took his fingers out and turned Severus on his stomach, and propped him up on all fours, telling him to rest his head on his arms. "This is going to burn for a bit. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Draco. Go ahead."

Severus made himself relax, and it helped that Draco was whispering in his ear to help calm his nerves. When he felt Draco at his entrance, his heart had never felt so heavy. He had waited so long for someone to love him, and now here was Draco, whom he thought he had known, but hadn't. Now he was getting to know the man who would finally love him.

Draco slowly eased his way into Severus's virgin arse, and when he was all the way in, he stopped and caressed Severus's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine," said a very calm Snape.

"Are you ready for me to move yet?"

"You may move now," said a very serious sounding Severus. I think that would be advisable."

"Severus, do you have to be so proper? We are about to make love."

"Sorry."

"It's okay; you'll not act so proper in a bit, I am thinking."

Draco was right. As soon as he began thrusting in and out of Severus, the man became a completely different person, whimpering and panting. Draco then hit Severus's prostate, and his former professor nearly came off the bed. His screams were music to Draco's ears. Draco then slowed his pace and engaged his very vocal lover in a kiss that lasted until the body beneath his spasmed in orgasm. Draco lifted his head so he could witness his Severus going through his first orgasm with a partner inside of him. It was a beautiful sight, as was his Severus. Draco would never see Severus as anything other than beautiful.

Seeing his lover so filled with passion sent Draco reeling, and he released himself into Severus, and yelled out the still screaming man's name. Draco had experienced a few orgasms in his life, mostly by his own hand, but there was nothing that compared to this, experiencing one with the person he loved more than anything else in the world.

After Draco came down from his euphoric high, he slowly lifted himself out of Severus and turned the very relaxed looking Severus on his side. "Are you alright?"

Severus nodded as a tear fell down his cheek. "Now I understand."

"What do you now understand?" asked Draco as he caressed the older man's sweat-covered face between his hands.

"I've heard people saying how special it is if you wait until you are in love with someone before you make love. I never really believed it could make a big difference. Of course I have never made love with someone I have not been in love with, so I can't compare, but the feeling I have in me right now is something I would have waited my entire life for just one second of. I've never felt so wanted or loved, Draco."

"I feel the same way, Severus."

Draco and Severus snuggled into each other and fell asleep holding hands.

~*~ The end ~*~


End file.
